Amor en misiones
by SoraHyuuga
Summary: NejixTenTen [Tsunade envía a Neji y TenTen a una misión... pero que pasara entre ellos?]
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

La estrategia 

El equipo de Gai estaban entrenando en el mismo sitio de siempre.

**Gai: **Bueno! Hasta aquí se acabó nuestro entrenamiento! Iros a vuestras casas!

**Lee:** Hai! Gai-sensei!

**Gai: **Lee

**Lee: **Gai-sensei

**Gai: **Lee

**Lee: **Gai-sensei

**Gai: **Lee

**TenTen: **Callaos los dos de una vez! ò ó

**Gai: **Bien... iros a vuestras casas... nos vemos mañana aquí en la misma hora! Adiós!

**Lee: **Hasta mañana Gai-sensei

**Gai: **Lee

**Lee: **Gai-sensei

**TenTen:** AAAAH! Que dolor de cabeza! Yo me voy ya!

**Neji: **... TenTen... espera te acompaño

**TenTen:** Ok / _"KYA! Neji me va a acompañar!"_

**Neji: **Vamos...

**TenTen:** Hai

Los dos se alejaron del lugar, había mucho silencio entre los dos, TenTen se sentía muy nerviosa.

**TenTen:** _"odio este silencio... como puedo decirle lo que siento por el... me parece muy difícil decírselo..."_

**Neji: **Ya lleguemos a tu casa

**TenTen:** Eh? _"Caray! No podría estar mas lejos mi casa!"_ bueno, pues hasta mañana

**Neji: **Hasta mañana

TenTen entró a su casa, Neji se iba dirigiéndose a su casa, cuando llegó se echó en su cama.

**Neji:**_ "Por que cada vez que estoy con TenTen me pongo nervioso? Siento un gran peso en mi estómago y siento que el rubor se sube a mis mejillas..."_

Ring! Ring!

**Hinata: **Di... diga? Neji? Si ahora se pone... Ne... Nejioneesan... la Hokage te llama

**Neji: **Ok... diga?

**Tsunade: **Neji? Te he llamado para que mañana vengas a mi despacho

**Neji: **de acuerdo... hasta mañana

TenTen 

TenTen al entrar a su casa, se subió corriendo a su habitación para ver por la ventana a Neji, después de que se fuera por una esquina de la calle, se echó en la cama mirando el techo.

**TenTen:**_ "aaaaah! Que pena que Neji a lo mejor nunca se fije en mi..."_

Ring! Ring!

**TenTen: **Quién será? Diga?

**Tsunade: **Está TenTen?

**TenTen: **Soy yo...

**Tsunade: **Ok... TenTen necesito que mañana vengas a mi despacho

**TenTen:** Ok! Hasta mañana!

**Tsunade:** Hasta mañana

TenTen colgó el teléfono, ceno y se fue a dormir, ya que tendría que ir pronto al despacho de la Hokage-sama.

Tsunade 

**Tsunade:** Bueno... los dos vendrán mañana...

**Hiashi: **Ok... esa chica es la única que es capaz de derretir el corazón de Neji... verdad señor...

**Padre TenTen:** Hai... Neji me cae bien... con esa misión a lo mejor pueden que acaben juntos...

**Tsunade: **Hai... depended de la ayuda nuestra...

**Los dos:** Hai...

**Tsunade: **Bueno esta es vuestra misión

**Los dos: **--U

Al día siguiente Neji y TenTen se dirigieron al despacho de la Hokage, en el pasillo TenTen vio a Neji.

**TenTen: **Neji

**Neji: **TenTen? Que haces aquí?

**TenTen:** Ir al despacho de la Hokage... ayer me llamo para que fuera...

**Neji: **Tu también tienes que ir?

**TenTen:** Hai... vamos juntos?

**Neji: **Hmp. Si quieres...

**TenTen:** Vale /

Los dos llegaron al despacho de la Hokage y entraron.

**Neji: **Para que quería vernos Hokage-sama?

**Tsunade:** os voy a mandar a una misión... a vosotros dos

**TenTen: **a... a solas O/O

**Tsunade: **Hai... a solas... os iréis mañana por la mañana...

**Neji: **Y de que trata la misión?

**Tsunade:** Tenéis que proteger a un Señor Feudal... parece que unos ninjas quieren matarle... la misión no es muy importante... con dos ya valdrá...

**Neji: **... mañana nos iremos...

**TenTen:** y que aldea es?

**Tsunade:** el de la roca... no tardaréis mucho en ir allí... no habrá falta que haya líder...

**Neji: **Bueno... TenTen habíamos quedado con Gai-sensei y Lee, vamos a llegar tarde...

**TenTen:** Hai...

Los dos hicieron una reverencia y se fueron del despacho hacia el lugar donde quedaron con Gai-sensei y Lee, pero no aparecieron, así que se fueron a sus casas preparando las cosas para el siguiente día.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Misión 

Al día siguiente, Neji y TenTen partieron a la aldea de la roca, iban a tardar solo ese día, estaban por medio camino cuando la noche les cayó encima.

**TenTen: **Aaaa, que sueño...

**Neji: **Ves a dormir

**TenTen:** Vale... tu no te vas a dormir? Mañana a lo mejor empezará la misión...

**Neji:** mmmm... prefiero quedarme despierto

**TenTen:** ... Ok... buenas noches...

**Neji:** Hmp.

TenTen se fue a dormir, Neji intentaba mirar el cielo, pero su vista se desviaba a mirar a una TenTen dormida.

**Neji: **grrr. _"Kuso! No puedo evitar observarla! Y encima vuelvo a sentir el rubor en mis mejillas! Por que siento esto? Es muy... NO! yo nunca pensaría eso!... pero n realidad es muy... hermosa..."_

Después de un rato se fue a dormir, al día siguiente siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la aldea de la roca, al entrar a la aldea se dirigieron a un gran templo, allí les recibieron y les hicieron esperar a que llegara el señor Feudal.

**Chico:** El Señor Feudal está a punto de llegar!

**Señor Feudal: **jojojo así que vosotros dos sois ninjas de la aldea de Konoha

**Neji: **Hai...

**Señor Feudal:** jojojojo _"así que son estos chicos los que tenemos que juntar... verdad Tsunade-sama... para eso nos llamaste y también a unos falsos ninjas para que me ataquesen... jojojo"_

**Chico:** Bueno... os llevaremos a un sitio con el Señor Feudal... allí es donde siempre le atacan...

**TenTen:** Ok...

**Señor Feudal: **jojojo bueno... avancemos

**Todos: **Hai!

Todos se dirigieron al sitio, Neji y TenTen se escondían para sorprender a los contrincantes, el señor feudal estaba sentado en una de las sillas donde se sientan los señores feudales, llegaron al sitio, era un precioso inmenso lago.

**TenTen: **Ooooh! Que bonito es el lago /

**Neji: **¬¬U

**Señor Feudal:** jojojo siempre vengo aquí a observar el lago Joao

**Neji: **_"donde estarán..."_ Byakugan! mmm? Nani! _"Están debajo del agua!"_

**TenTen: **Pasa algo Neji?

**Neji: **Los ninjas están debajo del agua... no solo debajo en el agua... sino en el suelo también...

**TenTen:** Ya veo... es una especie de emboscada...

**Neji:** Hai... TenTen... prepara tu pergamino de armas...

**TenTen: **Hai!

**Señor Feudal: **jojojojo _"creo que ya van a atacar..."_

Los ninjas salieron del agua y del suelo, TenTen les comenzó a atacar con su pergamino de armas.

**Neji:** Bien echo TenTen

**TenTen:** jijiji _"KYA! Neji dijo que lo hice bien!"_

**Neji: **Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou! (64 golpes!)

Neji comenzó a dar los puntos de divinidad a los ninjas que habían salido del agua, TenTen se encargaba los que habían salido del suelo, después de dejar K.O. a los ninjas, estos acabaron yéndose.

**TenTen:** Vaya... huyeron...

**Neji: **... creo que volverán a atacar otro día...

**Señor Feudal:** jojojo ya lo veo... jojojo

**TenTen: **_"y este como si nada! cuando le secuestren no se que va a hacer O-OU"_

**Chico:** Chicos muchas gracias! Pero será mejor volver...

**Neji y TenTen:** Hai!

Al llegar al templo, la noche cayó sobre ellos, acabaron de cenar y el señor feudal les iba a dirigir a su habitación.

**Señor Feudal:** jojojo esta es vuestra habitación jojojo

**TenTen: **Vale... mas bien suya!

**Señor Feudal:** jojojo

**Chico: **Lo siento señorita... pero es la única habitación que nos queda... así que tendrá que dormir con el señorito...

**TenTen: **Naniiii!

**Neji:** Tsk.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

En la misma habitación 

**Chico: **Lo siento señorita... pero tendréis que compartir habitación...

**TenTen:** Naniiii!

**Neji:** Tsk.

La boca de Tenten estaba abierta de par en par. Seguro que ella tuvo que dormir con Neji cuando estaban en misiones, pero también estaba Gai y Lee. Ahora estaría sola con Neji esta vez.

**Señor Feudal: **jojojo que paséis buenas noches jojo

**TenTen: **Eh! Que yo no acepté compartir habitación con el! _"que queréis que me muera de vergüenza! !"_

**Neji: **Entra...

**TenTen:** H... Hai...

Los dos entraron en la habitación dejando sus cosas, pero los dos se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando vieron que solo había una cama, parecía que tendrían que dormir juntos.

A Neji no le gustaba la idea de permanecer en la misma habitación que Tenten. Muy probablemente en la misma cama también.

Pensaba cada vez más en lo sucedido, sus sensaciones parecía cambiar sobre ella. Pensó que esto era natural sin embargo, ellos pasaba más tiempo juntos, y no mencionó porque Tenten tuvo que permanecer allí.

En la parte posterior de su mente una pequeña voz dijo que él comenzaba a sentir algo por Tenten, aún más que como amigo, y él empujó esa parte posterior del pensamiento áspero, deseando olvidarse de ella.

**Neji: **_"Kusooo! Por que no puedo quitarme a TenTen de la cabeza!... aún me acuerdo que hizo mucho por mi... me ayudo a entrenar y me espero a que saliera del hospital después de la misión del rescate de Sasuke... es la única chica que está mas cerca de mi... aparte de Hinata-sama... pero ella es mi prima... y la quiero mucho... pero a TenTen... siento otra cosa mas que amistad..."_

**TenTen: **Bueno... nos vamos a dormir?

**Neji: **Hmp.

Los dos se fueron a la cama, la cama no era muy grande, así que casi no cabían, Neji se pone al lado de ella, permaneciendo tan lejano de ella, aunque era imposible, porque la cama era muy pequeña.

Neji se giró dando la espalda a TenTen, ella dormía tranquilamente.

Pero Neji sintió los delgados brazos de la chica, rodeando su cuello, Tenten estaba abrazada al chico Hyuuga.

**Neji:**_ "Kuso! Sabía que sucedería esto!"_

Neji maldijo mentalmente. Neji se dio media vuelta para poder ver a la chica, esta estaba muy linda durmiendo.

Tenten iba acercándose mas Neji, posando su cabeza en su pecho, Neji maldijo esa noche, el intentó separarse de la chica, pero no pudo, escuchó un hilo de voz, que salía de los labios de TenTen.

**TenTen: **Neji...

TenTen dijo en su sueño.

**Neji:** Está soñando conmigo?

TenTen se iba acercando al rostro de Neji.

**TenTen: **Bésame Neji...

Los ojos de Neji ensancharon en esa declaración y la distancia que se cerraba entre ellos. Antes de que él pudiera alejarse de ella, los labios de Tenten se juntaron con los de Neji, después volvió a poner su cabeza en su pecho. Neji se quedó interrogativo por lo sucedido.

**Neji: **_"Me besó! De verdad que está durmiendo? ¬¬"_

Él la miró atentamente, si parecía dormir de verdad, Neji rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de TenTen. Neji puso una mano en su largo cabello, y se fue acercando a ella hasta que sus frente se juntaron.

**Neji: **_"Tenten tiene gusto de mí?" _

**TenTen: **_"KYA! Hice bien en hacer ver que estaba durmiendo... soy buena actriz! Jejeje... Neji está... tan cerca de mi...ugh... me estoy quedando dormida..."_

TenTen se quedó dormida de verdad, Neji se sienta en la cama, y comenzó acariciar el rostro de TenTen de una manera dulce y cariñosa. Neji iba acercándose a TenTen, su mano resbaló abajo del hombro de la chica hacia su cadera, sintiendo cada curva. Neji sentía como el rubor se le subía a la mejillas, su corazón se aceleraba y se ponía nervioso, odiaba sentir eso.

Neji puso sus manos a cada lado de la cara de TenTen para poder estar encima de ella sin aplastarla, se colocó de nuevo para tener un ángulo mejor para besarla, a que él lo hizo. Sus besos eran ligeros y cariñosos, con la pasión detrás de ellos. Al separar sus labios, Neji se sentó en un lado de la cama tapándose los labios.

**Neji: **_"Kuso! Porque hiciste eso?... Tenten" _él suspiró y volvió a acariciar el rostro de TenTen_ "tú eres tan hermosa."_

Neji abrió los ojos de par en par.

**Neji: **_"Por que... creo que... me enamoré de ti... TenTen..." _

Neji sintió el sueño encima de su cuerpo y se quedó dormido, abrazando a TenTen, alguien les estaba espiando detrás de la puerta.

**Señor Feudal:** jojojo parece que lo estamos consiguiendo jojojo

Al día siguiente, TenTen se levantó abrazada de Neji.

**TenTen: **KYA!

**Neji: **mmmm... por que chillas...

**TenTen:** Ahora te despiertas!

**Neji: **que quieres... me dormí tarde...

**TenTen:** ¬¬

**Neji: **Bueno... bajemos... tenemos que seguir con nuestra misión...

**TenTen:** Hai... _"como siempre pensando en la misión ¬¬"_

Después de ducharse y de vestirse bajaron para seguir con su misión.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

El final de la misión y el principio del amor 

TenTen y Neji bajaron al salón.

**Señor Feudal:** jojojo ya despertasteis?

**Neji: **Hai...

**TenTen:** Tenemos que ir al mismo sitio para coger a esos ninjas?

**Chico: **Hai, pero iremos cuando el sol se tenga que ir...

**TenTen:** Haaai

**Señor Feudal: **Bueno... desayunad y después os podéis ir a dar un paseo si queréis jojojo

**TenTen: **Pero no le atacaran señor?

**Chico: **Lo dudo mucho... sino ya le habrían atacado desde hace tiempo...

**Neji: **Pero nos mantendremos cerca, por si acaso deciden venir aprovechando que nosotros dos no estamos...

**Señor Feudal: **jojojo bueno, primero a desayunar y después os dais un paseo jojojo

**TenTen: **Hai! _"parece el Papa Noel de tanto jojojo ¬¬"_

Cuando acabaron de desayunar, Neji y TenTen se fueron a tomar el aire, pero dentro del templo, ya que tenían un gran jardín, se pararon a sentar en un banco que había, en ese lugar había muchas flores y rosas.

**TenTen: **Que bello paisaje ¬

**Neji: **Como tu

**TenTen:** Dijiste algo Neji?

**Neji: **Nada, nada, no dije nada ¬¬ _"cuidado con pensar en voz alta ¬¬U"_

**TenTen: **Bueno... lo mas seguro que aparezcan hoy no?

**Neji: **Hai, lo mas seguro que con mas ninjas... saben que nos han contratado... así que... mmmm?

**TenTen: **caramba! Ahora tiene que llover!

**Neji: **TenTen... por aquí

**Tenten:** Hai

Los dos se tuvieron que poner debajo de un árbol para cubrirse de la lluvia, los dos estaban bastante juntos.

**TenTen: **Parece que hoy no es nuestro día...

**Neji:** Hmp. Perdón

TenTen no le escuchó pedirle disculpas, Neji se disculpó porque rozó su mano con la de ella, los dos sentían el rubor entre sus mejillas y estaban muy nerviosos, TenTen quiso hacer algo para acercarse a el, así que se tuvo que lanzar un poco, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho y le rodeó con sus delicados brazos a la cintura del chico.

**Neji:** mmmm?

**TenTen: **Lo siento... te molesto?

**Neji: **No... tu nuca molestas... ¬/¬

TenTen se ruborizó completamente cuando escuchó decir eso de Neji, pero estaba feliz, Neji abrazó a TenTen, TenTen se quedó un poco interrogativa y lo miró con una mirada de interrogación.

**Neji:** Es para que no tengas frío ¬/¬

**TenTen:** Arigatou /

Detrás de otros árboles, estaba el Señor Feudal y dos ninjas de la lluvia y el chico que siempre va con el.

**Señor Feudal: **jojojo gracias por hacer que lloviera jojojo

**Ninja 1: **No hay de que

**Ninja 2:** Nosotros haremos lo que sea por usted Señor

**Chico: **Parece que el plan funciona Señor

**Señor Feudal:** jojojo si, bueno, ninjas de la lluvia preparaos para atacarme mas tarde para luchar con esos chiquillos, sino sospecharían jojojo

**Ninja 1 y 2: **Hai!

Los dos ninjas desaparecieron haciendo que la lluvia parara, el chico que siempre estaba con el Señor Feudal se acercó a la pareja, estos al verle acercarse se separaron rápidamente.

**Chico: **Chicos no tardaremos en irnos... iros preparando para salir...

**Neji y TenTen:** Hai!

Volvieron a ir al lago Joao, Neji utilizó su Byakugan.

**Neji: **Byakugan!

**TenTen:** Donde están Neji?

**Neji: **Debajo de el agua y entre los árboles...

**TenTen: **Bien...

Los ninjas salieron de su escondite, TenTen se paró delante del carro y Neji detrás, TenTen se puso de rodillas y se puso un pergamino a cada lado, comenzó a hacer sellos.

**TenTen: **Soushouryuu! (Dragones Gemelos Ascendentes!)

Un humo envolvió a TenTen, ese humo se transformó en dos dragones que subía al cielo, TenTen había saltado y tenía los dos pergaminos desechos, comenzó a girar y millones de armas salían de esos pergaminos, las armas dejaban presos a los ninjas clavándole las armas en sus ropas en el suelo o en los árboles.

**TenTen: **jejeje este lado se acabó

**Neji:** Hakke Hyaku Ni Ju Hashou (128 golpes de divinidad)

Neji comenzó a dar los puntos débiles de chakra de sus contrincantes, todos acabaron en el suelo en estado K.O., el chico ató a todos los ninjas.

**Chico:** Gracias otra vez por vuestra ayuda

**TenTen:** No hay de que! creo que aquí acabó nuestra misión verdad Neji?

**Neji: **Hai... podréis llevarles vosotros a donde tengan que ir verdad?

**Chico:** Hai!

**Señor Feudal:** jojojo espero veros algún día chicos, hasta otra jojojojo_ "hasta aquí ya se acabó nuestro trabajo Tsunade"_

**TenTen: **Adiooos

**Neji:** Vamos...

**TenTen:** Hai! Parece que tendremos que dormir en la tienda de dormir no?

**Neji:** Hmp.

La noche cayó sobre ellos, estaban en medio camino, pero hicieron la tienda y se fueron a dormir.

**TenTen:** Bueno... vamos a dormir...

**Neji: **... mmmm?

TenTen se acercó a Neji y le dio un beso en la mejilla, neji sintió un fuerte rubor en su mejilla.

**TenTen: **buenas noches!

**Neji: **...

Neji se acercó a ella y le devolvió el beso.

**Neji: **Buenas noches

**TenTen:** O/O

Al día siguiente llegaron a su aldea y se dirigieron al despacho de la Tsunade.

**TenTen: **Tsunade-sama nuestra misión fue cumplida!

**Tsunade: **Bien echo chicos... podéis iros...

**Neji y TenTen:** Hai!

Neji y TenTen se fueron del despacho de la Hokage, un rato después, Hiashi salió de su escondite.

**Hiashi: **Parece que volvieron...

**Tsunade:** Hai, el Señor Feudal acabó con su trabajo... ahora nos toca a nosotros...

**¿?¿: **Yo se que hacer

**Tsunade:** Hola padre de TenTen...

**Padre TenTen:** Me llamo Yhung ¬¬

**Tsunade: **Vale... Yhung... cual es tu plan...

**Yhung: **Este...

**Hiashi: **Me parece bien

**Tsunade:** Bien... pero le prometiste que estarías con ella en estas navidades...

**Yhung: **Ya lo sé... pero es la única manera de que acaben juntos...

**Tsunade:** ...

Continuara...

**Alleka: **xDD gracias por seguir mi conti trankila... este conti va a tener mas de 5 capitulos... así k no voy muy rapido... U

**Kaminari-dono: **espero k sigas leyendo mi conti ;) y te guste las continuaciones


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Sola en navidad 

En la aldea de Konoha ya era navidad, TenTen estaba muy contenta, estaba preparando los regalos para su sensei y sus dos compañeros de equipo, también tenía uno para sus padres, bajó corriendo a la sala de estar.

**TenTen: **Papa! Mama! Ya que por fin estas navidades no tenéis misiones...

**Mama:** lo siento hija... pero Tsunade-sama nos ha llamado a los dos... no sabemos el que...

**TenTen: **Ah... bueno... me voy al parque... he quedado con los de mi equipo...

**Mama: **Hai... no llegues tarde...

**TenTen:** Ok...

TenTen se fue al parque, al ver que no había nadie, se sentó en un banco, tenía la mirada perdida y triste.

**TenTen:** _"Ya se para que Tsunade-sama les llamó... volveré a estar sola... estas navidades..."_

TenTen dejó caer dos solitarias lágrimas por su mejilla, pero sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, cuando giró la vista, vio a Neji con los brazos cruzados y su cara típica seria.

**Neji: **Por que lloras?

**Tenten:** Eh? Yo no estoy llorando...

**Neji: **... entonces por que tienes lágrimas en los ojos?

**TenTen:** ... yo...

TenTen abrazó a Neji y rompió a llorar en el pecho de Neji, este solo podía aceptar el abrazo y acariciarla la cabeza, le daba rabia por no saber consolar, después de un rato, TenTen se separó de Neji y se secó las lágrimas, pero aún seguían medio abrazados.

**TenTen: **lo siento Neji...

**Neji: **Por que te disculpas?

**TenTen:** porque...

**Lee:** Ya llegue!

**TenTen:** UAAAAH!

**Lee: **por que chillas? Y por que estáis tan juntitos? ¬¬

**TenTen:** Eh?

**Gai: **Lee... no les molestes... por fin su llama de la juventud está en acción!

**TenTen:** UAAAH! NO ES LO QUE PENSÁIS!

**Gai: **Bueno... vamonos a entrenar! Que para eso hemos quedado!

**Lee: **Hai, Gai-sensei!

**TenTen:** -/- _"Por que no te separaste de el cuando llegaron estos dos! !"_

**Neji: **... _"Aún no entiendo que le pasa a TenTen..."_

El equipo de Gai se dirigieron donde siempre se iban a entrenar, Gai y Lee entrenaban juntos con el Taijutsu, y Neji y TenTen con sus típicos entrenamientos, tipo pelea.

Cuando el sol caía y la luna iba a ponerse, Gai y Lee se fueron abrazados y llorando por el tema de antes, del abrazo de Neji y TenTen, ellos dos se quedaron sentados en la hierba mirando el cielo, pero Neji paso a mirar al cielo a TenTen, ella se dio cuenta de que la estaba observando.

**TenTen: **Por que me observas?

**Neji:** Aún no entiendo por que lloraste...

**TenTen:** ... _"No le puedo decir que volveré a quedarme sola en estas navidades... se podría preocupar..."_

**Neji: **... es tarde... te acompaño a casa... ¬/¬

**TenTen:** Eh? A... arigatou gozaimasu Neji /

**Neji: **Hmp.

Neji acompañó a TenTen a su casa, había mucho silencio, pero Neji sabía que TenTen no quería hablar, así que no hablaron durante el camino, cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa, TenTen se plantó delante de Neji.

**TenTen: **Neji... gracias por todo lo que haces por mi...

**Neji:** Hmp. Eh?

TenTen se acercó a Neji y le dio un beso en la mejilla y después se fue corriendo a su casa, Neji se llevó una mano a la mejilla, estaba todo rojo, pero se aclaró la mente y se fue a su casa, TenTen estaba apoyada en la puerta de su casa, entró al comedor y vio una nota, era de sus padres.

_Nota:_

Hija, Tsunade nos ha enviado a una misión que durará un mes, lo siento, pero tendrás que pasar otra vez la navidad sola.

Cuídate.

_Firmado:_

Papa y Mama

En la nota cayeron las lágrimas de TenTen, parecía que tendría que volver a estar sola.

**TenTen: **Me prometisteis que esta vez estaríais conmigo...

TenTen se secó las lágrimas, no ceno, no tenía apetito, así que se fue a la cama, soñó que era navidad y que estaba con sus padres y con... Neji.

Continuara...

**Alleka:** musas gracias por seguir mi fic, te prometo k seguire la conti, no la dejare parada, una promesa es una promesa ;) y como regalo tambien cuelgo el capitulo 6, espero k te pases por mi blog y leas mis otros fics ;) espero k te gusten


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Lágrimas y alegrías 

Al día siguiente, Neji decidió ir a buscar a TenTen, pico a su puerta de casa, pero nadie contesto, así que cuando decidió irse, alguien abrió la puerta, era TenTen, tenía una cara de tristeza, eso Neji lo notó y se la quedó mirando.

**Neji: **Tenten...

**TenTen:** Nihao Neji!

**Neji: **...

TenTen le sonrió, pero Neji notó en esa sonrisa que era falsa, intentaba no parecer triste, aunque el no podía averiguar lo que le pasaba a la chica.

**TenTen:** Ah! Si es para entrenar ahora bajó!

**Neji: **Espera! No es para entrenar...

**TenTen:** mmm?

**Neji: **Es... por si quieres dar un paseo conmigo... hoy... ¬/¬

**TenTen:** ... _"Neji... me está pidiendo que de un paseo con el!"_ ahora bajó ok?

**Neji:** Hai, espero...

**TenTen:**

Tenten se fue a su habitación a vestirse, se vistió y se bajó, estaba muy contenta, pero a la vez triste, cuando bajó se quedó quita en frente de la puerta de su casa.

**TenTen: **_"... Neji no habrá notado que estoy triste?..."_

Pero se olvidó de eso y salió de casa, Neji la observaba de reojo, TenTen intentaba conversar con el tranquilamente, después de un rato de pasear, se fueron al parque y se sentaron en un banco, en el parque no había nadie, de seguro que estaban preparando las cosas para las fiestas de navidad, Neji miró a TenTen y ella le miró a el.

**Neji y TenTen:** Yo... --U tu primero! --U

**TenTen: **Bueno... yo... gracias otra vez... siempre me estás ayudando... y acaso yo... no sé como devolverte el favor...

**Neji:** ... ya me las devuelves... tu me ayudaste a prepararme al examen final de Chuunin... y me esperaste en el hospital hasta que saliera... te debo mucho...

**TenTen:** O/O /

**Neji: **... ¬/¬

**TenTen: **Bueno... yo... quería decirte que...

**Neji: **el que?

**TenTen: **Tsunade-sama llamaron a mis padres... y me dejaron una nota... decía que tendría que "volver" a estar sola en estas navidades...

**Neji: **... ya veo... espera... como que "volver" a estar sola!

**TenTen:** desde muy pequeña siempre pase las navidades sola...

**Neji: **... era por eso que llorabas...

**TenTen:** Hai... ya sé que es una estupidez... pero me prometieron que iban a estar conmigo...

**Neji: **...

**TenTen: **je... no sé por que te cuento esto! Creo que te habrá aburrido y pensarás que soy tonta jejeje

**Neji: **No lo pienso...

**TenTen: **Eh?

**Neji: **No pienso que seas tonta...

**TenTen: **O/O Bu... bueno... se está haciendo tarde! Nos tenemos que ir a casa no///

**Neji:** Hai...

Neji y TenTen se dirigieron a casa de la chica, cuando llegaron, la chica iba a entrar a su casa, pero se giró y miró a Neji con una gran y verdadera sonrisa, eso hizo que Neji estuviera contento por dentro, esa sonrisa era verdadera y hacía que TenTen estuviera muy bella.

**TenTen: **Arigatou por escucharme

**Neji: **No hay de que ¬/¬

**TenTen:** Bueno... adiós...

**Neji: **Hmp.

Cuando TenTen iba a entrar a su casa, notó que Neji la abrazaba por detrás y le decía algo en su oído.

**Neji: **Estas navidades no vas a estar sola...

**TenTen:** Eh? O/O

TenTen se giró para ver a Neji, pero este desapareció de la nada, TenTen se apoyó en la pared, tapó su cara con ambas manos, estaba totalmente roja y feliz porque Neji, al chico que amaba, le había abrazado.

Así que entró en su casa, cenó y se fue a dormir, mientras, Neji ya estaba en su casa, estaba buscando a su tío Hiashi.

**Neji: **Hinata-sama... has visto a Hiashi?

**Hinata:** mmm? Está en la sala de estar.. por que?

**Neji: **Tengo que hablar con el...

**Hinata: **¿?¿?

Neji se dirigió a la sala de estar, allí estaba Hiashi sentado con una mirada seria y de brazos cruzados, cuando vio a Neji entrar, vio que tenía una mirada algo enojada.

**Hiashi: **Ocurre algo Neji?

**Neji: **... tengo que pedirle un favor...

**Hiashi:** Cual es?

**Neji: **... quiero que me deje estar en estas navidades estar al lado de una compañera...

**Hiashi:** ... _"seguro que es TenTen"_ Ok, pero ves con cuidado...

**Neji: **Hai! Arigatou Hiashi-sama...

**Hiashi:** No hay de que...

Neji hizo una reverencia a Hiashi y se fue a su habitación y se fue a dormir, esas navidades iba a estar con TenTen, la mujer que amaba.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Navidad acompañada 

Neji se había dirigido a la casa de TenTen, cuando iba a picar, escuchó una voz de detrás suyo.

**¿?¿: **Nihao Neji!

**Neji: **Hmp? UAH! TenTen?

**TenTen: **Hey! Y no te sorprendas que solo he saltada del balcón de mi habitación al verte /

**Neji: **Hmp. ¬/¬

**TenTen: **Y bueno... que querías?

**Neji: **Yo... te parece bien dar un paseo conmigo? _"no me atrevo a decirle que estaré con ella en estas navidades ¬/¬"_

**TenTen:** Vale! Por eso me he levantado pronto! Porque sabía que ibas a venir

**Neji: **Hmp.

TenTen se le agarró del brazo de Neji.

**TenTen:** Vamos///

**Neji: **Hmp. ¬/¬

**TenTen:** Lo consideraré como un si /U

Neji y TenTen fueron por todas partes, TenTen aún seguía agarrada del brazo de Neji, y este solo se ruborizaba y miraba la mayoría del tiempo, cuando se iba haciendo oscuro, TenTen se paro en frente de Neji, paso a agarrarse de su brazo a cogerle la mano.

**TenTen: **Neji... he estado pensando lo de ayer...

**Neji: **El que?

**TenTen:** Cuando me abrazaste... ¬/¬

**Neji: **Ah! Eso... ¬/¬

**TenTen:** Me acuerdo que me dijiste que estas navidades no iba a estar sola... a que te refieres?

**Neji:** ...

Neji se acercó a TenTen y la abrazó fuertemente, esta sentía como el rubor se le subía a las mejillas.

**Neji: **Porque no vas a estar sola... yo voy a estar contigo...

**TenTen:** Nani? O/O Pero... y tu familia?

**Neji: **Me han dado el permiso para que este contigo...

**TenTen:** Amhs... ¬/¬ pero... tendrás que ir a buscar tus cosas no?

**Neji: **Hai... ahora vendré...

**TenTen:** Ok /

TenTen se fue a su casa a esperar a Neji, mientras, este se fue a buscar su bolsa con sus cosas.

**Hinata: **Te... te vas a casa de TenTen-san?

**Neji: **Hai... no quiero que vuelva a estar sola en estas navidades...

**Hinata:** A... a ti te gusta Tenten-san?

**Neji: **¬/¬ y si me gustara?

**Hinata:** Ella también siente lo mismo...

**Neji: **... me voy... ten suerte con Naruto

**Hinata: **Eh? O/O

Cuando Hinata se giró para ver a Neji, este ya se había ido, Neji ya había llegado a la casa de TenTen, cuando iba a picar, esta abrió de repente.

**TenTen: **Nihao Neji! Ya volviste!

**Neji: **Eh? A si O.OU

Neji entró, los dos cenaron y comenzaron a discutir de donde iba a dormir Neji.

**Neji: **Yo duermo en el sofá

**TenTen:** No, tu conmigo en mi habitación

**Neji: **Que! O/O No... no quiero molestarte ¬/¬

**TenTen:** Como una vez tu me dijiste que nunca molestaba... ahora te lo digo yo... Neji Hyuuga tu nunca molestas /

**Neji: **¬/¬ _"por que no tendré la boca cerrada?"_ y... y la habitación de tus padres?

**TenTen:** No, no te busques excusas, tu duermes conmigo ¬¬, y sabes perfectamente que en cabezonería nadie me gana ¬¬

**Neji: **grrr. -/- de acuerdo ¬/¬ siempre te sales con la tuya eh?

**TenTen: **Bien///

Neji y TenTen se dirigieron a su habitación, al entrar TenTen empezó a deshacerse los moños, Neji se había quedado mirándola, era la primera vez que veía a TenTen sin moños, esta se percató de que esta la observara, eso hizo que se le escapará una risilla.

**TenTen: **jijiji Neji por que me miras tanto?

**Neji: **Eh? Yo... es que es la primera vez que... te veo con el pelo suelto...

**TenTen:** jijiji bueno... puedes salir un momento... es que me tengo que cambiar ¬/¬

**Neji: **Ok ¬/¬

Neji salió de la habitación, se llevó unos pantalones cortos de color verde muy oscuro y una camiseta corta de color blanco, y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse, al salir, se quedó sentado al suelo con los brazos cruzados esperando a que TenTen le avisara para entrar, mientras estaba pensando que estaba muy bella con el pelo suelto.

**Neji: **_"Que hermosa estaba... debería de acostumbrarse a llevar el cabello suelto ¬/¬"_

**TenTen:** Neji... ya puedes pasar...

**Neji:** Hmp.

Neji entró en la habitación, estuvo mirando un buen rato a TenTen, llevaba un pijama rosa, TenTen se sentó en su cama y señaló a Neji para que se echara en la cama.

**TenTen: **Neji ven a la cama

**Neji: **Que! yo solo acepté compartir habitación! no cama! O/O

**TenTen: **Neji ¬¬

**Neji: **Vale, comprendo la indirecta -/-

**TenTen: **además no es la primera vez que dormimos juntos en la misma cama ¬/

**Neji: **grrr. -/-

Neji se echo en la cama dando la espalda a TenTen, esta apagó la luz y se fue a la cama, miraba la espalda de Neji, se acercó a el y lo abrazó, este se ruborizó y se giró para ver a la chica, que también estaba ruborizada.

**TenTen:** lo siento... te importa que... este así? -/-

**Neji: **No me importa ¬/¬

**TenTen:** arigatou /

**Neji: **¬/¬

TenTen apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Neji, y este abrazó a la chica, los dos tenían un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas, pero se quedaron dormidos, estaban felices por dentro por abrazar a la persona que ama.

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Noche de amor 

Neji se había levantado de la cama, vio que TenTen no estaba, bajó y vio que estaba en la cocina, se acercó a ella y posó una mano en su hombro, esta se asusto y se giró a ver quien era.

**TenTen: **UAAAH! Neji? No me pegues esos sustos! !

**Neji: **Ok ¬¬ te asustas muy fácilmente eh? ¬¬

**TenTen:** Si, así que no te aproveches ¬¬

**Neji: **De cuerdo --U

**TenTen:** Bueno... después de desayunar... te gustaría dar... un paseo conmigo? ¬/¬

**Neji: **Claro... después de todo siempre lo damos... ¬/¬

**TenTen:** jejeje es verdad /

**Neji: **Vamos?

**TenTen:** Hai

Neji y TenTen salieron de casa a pasear, (con unas buenas chaquetas, que hace frío xD), la noche caía sobre ellos, Neji la miró, esa noche estaba muy bella, eso hizo que el rubor se subiera en sus mejillas.

**TenTen: **mmm? Te encuentras bien? Estás todo rojo

TenTen puso una mano en la frente de Neji, este se puso aún mas rojo de lo que estaba.

**Neji: **Tranquila, me encuentro bien ¬/¬

**TenTen:** Ok /

**Neji: **Errr. Quieres cenar fuera? Te invito

**TenTen:** Bueno, si invitas tu entonces si jajaja

**Neji: **¬¬

Neji y TenTen se dirigieron a un restaurante chino, el restaurante que eligió TenTen, cuando salieron del restaurante, comenzó a nevar, TenTen miraba el cielo, le brillaban los ojos, extendió la mano para que la nieve cayeran en su mano, Neji la miraba, sonrió al ver a TenTen tan feliz.

**TenTen:** Que bonita es la nieve jejeje /

**Neji: **...

TenTen se giró para sonreir a Neji, este no pudo evitar el impulso de abrazarla, TenTen se quedó boquiabierta, no se creía que Neji la estuviera abrazando, Neji y TenTen se quedaron viéndose ruborizados, sus rostros se estaban acercando cuando...

**Lee:** Mira Gai-sensei! Nuestros queridos compañeros!

**Gai: **Hola chicos! Vamonos Lee, están muy ocupados su llama de la juventud está ardiendo!

**TenTen:** Eh? A que os referís?

**Lee:** Pues que los dos estáis aquí a solas bien abrazaditos

**TenTen:** Eh? KYAAAAA! E... esto no es lo que parece! O/O

**Gai: **Vamonos Lee! No queremos molestaros T.T

**TenTen:** O... oye

**Neji: **Hmp. Se fueron... nos vamos a casa?

**TenTen:** H... Hai O/O _"El y yo... casi nos besamos... KYA! Que emoción///"_

**Neji: **_"Kuso! En que estabas pensando! Casi... nos besamos..."_

Neji y Ten se dirigieron a casa, cada uno ya se puso sus pijamas, TenTen ya estaba durmiendo, pero Neji, estaba en el balcón de la habitación de TenTen, observando las estrellas y la luna, ya no nevaba.

Se ruborizó completamente al pensar que tuviera que compartir cama con TenTen, salió fuera para aclarar su mente y observar as estrellas y la luna, que le recordaban a TenTen.

**¿?¿: **Puedo sentarme contigo?

Neji saltó levemente cuando oyó la voz detrás de él, se giró y vio a TenTen, parada en la puerta del balcón.

**Neji: **Si quieres... pero no se si cabremos los dos... este balcón es muy pequeño...

**TenTen:** No hay problema, yo lo arreglo!

TenTen empujó a Neji lejos del sitio, así que ella podría sentarse delante de él. Ella hizo que Neji separara las piernas tan anchas como el balcón pequeño lo permitió y se sentó entre sus piernas, así que ella se apoyó en el pecho de Neji.

**TenTen:** Ahora si que cabemos/// parece que te gusta observar las estrellas

**Neji:** Hai

Neji intentaba controlar su corazón que golpeaba pesadamente. TenTen miró a Neji, este sentía como el corazón le iba a explotar.

**TenTen: **Neji...

**Neji: **H... Hai _"tranquilízate, tranquilízate -/-"_

**TenTen: **La gente siempre dice que... tus ojos les recordaba a la nieve... pero... ahora que miro bien la luna... tus ojos me recuerda a ella... a la luna... porque son muy hermosos /

**Neji:** O/O Ah... ¬/¬ tu me recuerdas a las estrellas ¬/¬

**TenTen:** O/O escuché bien?

**Neji: **No dije nada! / 

**TenTen:** jejeje vale /

TenTen volvió a apoyarse al pecho de Neji para observar la luna y las estrellas, Neji miraba los ojos marrones oscuros de Tenten y encontró que con la luz de la luna reflejaban sus ojos, esa noche estaba mas hermosa que nunca, TenTen se quitó los moños y se dejó el pelo suelto, Neji no controlaba su corazón ni el rubor de sus mejillas.

Tenten comenzaba a sentirse tan soñolienta. Usar Neji como almohadilla era absolutamente cómodo en su opinión. Ella se ruborizó realizando lo que ella había hecho. Neji notó como TenTen se acomodaba en el, así que intentó controlar sus emociones de nerviosismo.

Ella ya había caído en un sueño ligero y profundo, Neji miraba la figura como dormía, tomando el control de sus emociones, ya mantenía su compostura de tranquilidad y frialdad. Neji no supo, pero repentinamente sus brazos rodearon a TenTen alrededor de la cintura de la muchacha cuando sintió que temblaba. Sin saber porque, abrazo a la chica dándole un tierno beso en la frente de esta.

Él odiaba sentir eso por ella, sin embargo, le gustaba sentir a TenTen, su TenTen entre sus brazos.

**Neji: **_"No sé porque me enamoré de ella... a lo mejor ya le gusta otro chico... pero... yo necesito estar con... entre mis brazos… es donde ella pertenece"_

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Confesión de amor 

**Lee:** Neji! TenTen!

**Gai: **Bajad tenemos que entrenar!

Lee y su maestro Gai llamaban a la pareja de debajo del balcón de TenTen, se sonreían cada uno al otro por ver que "su llama de la juventud estaba en llamas".

Neji, iba abriendo poco a poco sus ojos, bajó la vista y se quedó mirando el sueño de Tenten, estaba muy linda, no hizo caso a las pesadas llamadas de su compañero y su maestro. No quiso moverse, estaba cómodo en la posición que estaba, sintiendo a TenTen entre sus brazos, no quería despertarla ni alejarla entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, Lee y Gai eran muy persistentes.

**Lee y Gai:** Neji! TenTen! Despertad de una vez!

Neji observó a un pájaro que cantaba y volaba, para después observar a los molestos de su maestro y su compañero de equipo, tenía ganas de echarles de allí o taparles la boca para no escucharles y seguir abrazado a TenTen, pero asomó la cabeza por el balcón.

**Neji: **Que queréis ¬¬X

Neji dijo muy molesto, Lee y Gai levantaron sus dedos gordos enseñando sus brillantes dientes.

**Lee: **Para entrenar!

**Gai: **Vamos chicos! Siempre tendrán un tiempo para vosotros dos solos

**Neji:** Que!

Neji se levantó de golpe; tuvo que romper tal contacto íntimo inmediatamente.

Levantándose algo precipitadamente, Tenten se golpeó la cabeza en el suelo, haciendo que se despertara de golpe.

**TenTen: **Ouch! Que haces!

TenTen se frotaba el golpe, ella se incorporó cuidadosamente para no empeorar el dolor. Echando un vistazo en la puerta, para después observar a Neji, que estaba mirando donde las dos bestias verdes, los miraba muy enojado.

**TenTen:** Bestia! Me podrías haber despertado en vez de dejarme caer! ò ó

**Neji: **Lo siento... Deslizó por mi mente

Contestó fríamente.

**TenTen: **Excusa coja! Hyuuga piensa en algo mejor si no quieres que me enoje mas!

Neji se quedo mirándola.

**Neji:** Bien. Me olvidé.

**TenTen:** ¬¬X esta me las pagarás ò ó!

**Neji:** Hmp.

TenTen lo miraba furiosamente, para después entrar adentro, cogió las cosas y se marchó al cuarto de baño. Neji sabía que ella estaba en uno de sus "humores" y pronto volvería con su humor de siempre. Era solamente una cuestión de tiempo.

Durante esto, Lee y Gai fueron olvidados afuera, no se incomodaron mucho, ya que pensaban que estaban en su "llama de juventud" y tenía que crecer.

Después de un rato, fueron hacia donde estaban Lee y Gai, que se fueron directamente donde siempre entrenaban, Tenten maldecía a Neji por haberla hecho caer al piso, Neji pasaba de la furia de TenTen, ya que no tardaría a volver a estar de buen humor.

Cuando el sol se estaba escondiendo, Lee y Gai se fueron, Neji y TenTen decidieron irse a casa, entre ellos había mucho silencio, TenTen sintió como algo frío tocaba su frente, levantó la vista , era nieve, ese día también nevaba, sus ojos estaban muy brillantes, Neji la miró de reojo, estaba muy linda.

**Neji: **_"Que linda..." _ Hmp. Se nota que te gusta la nieve...

**TenTen: **Hai!

**Neji: **... vamos!

**TenTen: **Ok ¬¬

Llegaron a casa, cenaron y se pusieron el pijama, Neji estaba sentando en la cama mirando un estante lleno de álbumes y libros, Neji se giró y vio que TenTen estaba de pie en el balcón viendo como la nieve caía.

TenTen miraba como caía la nieve, le brillaban los ojos, le encantaba la nieve, sobretodo porque le recordaba a Neji, el cielo, la luna,... todo le recordaba a el.

**TenTen: **_"Aaaah! No sé como puedo estar enamorada de el... nunca será correspondido... aunque... me gusta cuando me abraza..."_

TenTen miraba algo triste la nieve que caía, Neji se había quedado mirando a TenTen, así que se levantó y se dirigió a ella, este puso ambas manos en el respaldo del balcón, TenTen estaba delante de el, TenTen cuando sintió a Neji tan cerca de ella, sentía que su corazón iba a explotar, Neji se le cercó al oído.

**Neji: **Estás bien del golpe de la cabeza?

**TenTen:** eh? Ah! Si, no te preocupes /... pero la próxima vez procura despertarme eh? ¬¬

**Neji: **Ok

Neji se acercó mas a TenTen y la abrazó por detrás, ella estaba ruborizada completamente, sentía que iba a morir de alegría, TenTen se giró a ver a Neji, TenTen tenía ambas manos en su torso, como si quisiera echarle y a la vez atraerle a ella, el tenía un brazo rodeado a la cintura de ella, y con la mano del otro brazo comenzó a acariciar el rostro de TenTen, fue acercando su rostro acercándola al suyo.

**Neji: **TenTen... yo... te amo

**TenTen:** O/O

Neji acercó sus labios con los de ella, TenTen no se creía lo que sucedía, se sentía en el cielo, por fin su amor era correspondido, ella correspondió el besó, sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Neji, los dos fueron separando sus rostros, pero aún las mantenían cerca.

**Neji:** Lo siento ¬/¬

Neji se separó de ella y entró a la habitación.

**TenTen: **Neji! Espera! Yo...

**Neji: **Ves a dormir... es tarde...

**TenTen:** ó/ò Neji...

Los dos se fueron a dormir, se daban la espalda el uno al otro, Neji estaba avergonzado por lo que había hecho, TenTen estaba alegre y ruborizada, pero triste porque no pudo decirle que ella también lo amaba.

Continuara...

**Alleka: **Se me olvido contestarte por lo del capi 7, los padres de TenTen se han ido en una misión de un mes, y no he puesto a TenTen para que vaya a la casa de los Hyuuga, porque sino parecería k me he copiado de un fic, k la invitan, por eso he puesto a Neji se iba a casa con TenTen.

Ya de paso a si están a solas XD

Hombre... neji es mi favorito... pero me gusta k pensese esas cosas xD y si, creo k van a acabar en el manga y anime, sino Kishimoto esta muerto juajuajuajua


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

**Noche de chicos y chicas!**

Al día siguiente, ninguno de los dos se dirigían la palabra, cuando se miraban se ruborizaban, cuando TenTen intentaba hablarle, este intentaba mantener distancia con ella, TenTen cada vez estaba mas triste, sabía que Neji intentaba mantener una distancia con ella.

Alguien pico en la casa de TenTen, los dos se dirigieron a la puerta, cuando abrieron, vieron a Naruto y a Hinata.

**Naruto: **Hooola primo-cuñado!

**Neji: **Se puede saber por que me llamas así ¬¬

**Naruto: **Pues... porque estoy saliendo con Hinata

**Neji: **¬¬ como la hagas algo te mato

**Naruto:** Tranquilo! Que conmigo esta muy segura o

**Neji: **No se yo ¬¬

**TenTen:** Y bueno que queríais?

**Hinata: **Bueno... que las chicas hemos decidido hacer una pijamada en casa de

alguien... hemos pensado la de Sakura pero...

**Naruto: **Y los chicos lo mismo... pero no una pijamada... la haremos en mi casa... te parece bien Neji?

**Neji: **Hmp. Iré...

**TenTen:** Entonces... Hinata podéis venir aquí para hacer la pijamada nuestra...

**Hinata:** O... Ok... ya se lo diré a las chicas...

**Naruto: **Neji, esta tarde a mi casa

**Neji: **Ok

Naruto y Hinata se fueron del lugar cogidos de la mano, TenTen cerró la puerta y se dirigió corriendo a Neji.

**TenTen: **Neji... yo...

**Neji: **Me voy a dar un paseo... quieres venir?

**TenTen:** Eh? H... Hai...

**Neji: **vamos...

**TenTen:** ...

Mientras daban un paseo por el parque, ninguno de los dos hablaban, TenTen intentaba hablarle del tema lo que paso esa noche, pero Neji intentaba buscar otro tema, cuando ya era la hora de que Neji se fuera, se dirigieron a la casa de TenTen, cogió las cosas, cuando se iba a ir, TenTen estaba parada, Neji se giró para verla y se acercó a ella.

**Neji: **... espero que no destrocen nada ¬¬

**TenTen:** ja ja ja ¬¬ tranquilo que no permitiré que destrocen nada de mi casa ¬¬

**Neji: **... bueno me voy...

**TenTen: **Ok... mmmm? O/O

Neji se había acercado a TenTen y le había dado un delicado beso en su mejilla, después se fue dejando allí a una TenTen confundida, se sentó en el suelo y se tocó la mejilla en el que Neji le había dado el beso.

**TenTen: **_"Neji... por que no me quieres escuchar?"_

Neji se había dirigido a la casa de Naruto, todos estaban allí, dejó su mochila con las demás.

**Naruto: **Eh! Neji siéntate con nosotros!

**Neji:** Hmp.

**Kiba:** Ahora que pienso... Lee no ha venido...

**Neji:** Se fue a una misión con Gai-sensei

**Shikamaru:** Chouji se fue con Asuma...

**Kiba: **Shino con su padre... parece que casi todos se fueron de misión

**Sasuke:** Parece que solo somos nosotros cinco

**Naruto:** Hai! Oye... por que no hablamos de... mmmm...

**Kiba: **Chicas!

**Naruto:** Te apoyo!

**Shikamaru:** Que problemáticos ¬¬

**Neji: **Hmp.

**Sasuke: **Me da igual ¬¬

**Naruto:** Vale... ¬¬ HINATA ES LA MEJOR!

**Kiba: **Te equivocas, es Ino ¬¬

**Shikamaru:** No empecéis ¬¬

**Sasuke:** Aquí cada uno le parece que su pareja es la mejor ¬¬

**Naruto: **Menos Neji!

Todos miran a Neji, a este se le cae la gota en la cabeza y mirándoles indiferentes.

**Neji: **Que ¬¬

**Kiba: **Tío que tu no tienes novia!

**Neji: **Y? ¬¬

**Naruto:** Te tienes que agarrar a alguna!

**Neji: **No quiero ¬¬

**Shikamaru:** A lo mejor le gusta alguien ¬¬

**Neji: **¬¬ y si me gustara alguien?

**Sasuke:** TenTen... verdad? ¬¬

**Neji: **... ¬/¬ Si... es ella

**Shikamaru: **Me lo imaginaba ¬¬

**Kiba: **Que! ya se lo dijiste!

**Neji: **Si

**Naruto:** Que te dijo primo-cuñado!

**Neji: **Deja de llamarme así ¬¬... y no me dijo nada porque no la deje hablar... contentos? ¬¬

**Naruto: **Queeee!

**Sasuke: **Es cosa mía... pero me imagino que se lo dijiste y te fuiste ¬¬

**Neji: **Mas o menos ¬¬

**Naruto:** Pero tu eres tonto!

**Neji: **¬¬X y tu como lo sabías Sasuke

**Sasuke: **Porque me paso lo mismo ¬¬

**Neji: **Hmp. ¬¬

**Kiba: **La próxima vez se lo vuelves a decir!

**Naruto:** Y esta vez estás quietecito y calladito! Y esperas a que ella te conteste!

**Neji: **¬¬U

Mientras, las chicas ya estaban en casa de TenTen, estaban todas en redonda hablando de sus parejas y de sus cosas.

**Ino: **Aaaah! Kiba es tan romántico /

**Sakura:** Pero mi Sasuke no se queda atrás ¬¬

**Hinata: **Ch... chicas... calmaos...

**TenTen:** Chicas...

**Todas: **Si

**TenTen:** Como os fue cuando se os confesaron vuestras parejas?

**Ino: **Bueno... a mi... Kiba me lo dijo... estaba delante de mí esperando a que yo le contestara...

**Hinata: **Yo... yo le dije lo que sentía a Naruto... y el me abrazó y me dijo que también sentía lo mismo...

**Temari: **Mi Shikamaru me lo dijo, pero cuando pretendía huir le di un coscorrón y lo puse en un árbol para que estuviera quietecito... le di un beso... después le dije que también sentía lo mismo

**Sakura: **A mi me lo dijo Sasuke... pero me costó pillarle... ya que huía de mi y mantenía cierta distancia conmigo...

**TenTen:** Que paso!

**Sakura: **El me abrazó y me beso, me dijo que me amaba... pero después de eso se fue corriendo... y tarde una semana para decirle que yo también le quería...

**Hinata: **Por que lo preguntas TenTen-san?

**TenTen:** ... me paso lo mismo que a ti Sakura... Neji me abrazó y me besó... me dijo que me amaba... pero no me escucha...

**Temari: **Pégale un coscorrón ¬¬

**Ino:** Mejor... haz como Sakura... ya que te pasa igual que ella...

**Sakura: **Siempre te cambia de tema?

**TenTen: **Eh? Ah! Si, cuando pretendo hablar del tema... siempre busca otro tema...

**Sakura: **Ok, solo tápale la boca dándole un beso... después aprovecha que está en las nubes ¬¬

**TenTen: **O... Ok... arigatou chicas

**Todas: **No hay de que

Tanto como los chicos como las chicas se fueron a dormir, después de aconsejar a Neji y a TenTen.

Al día siguiente todos ya estaban a sus casas, Neji, cuando había vuelto, veía una TenTen durmiendo en el suelo, dejó su mochila y cogió en brazos a TenTen y la dejó en su cama, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar su rostro, para después acercarse y darle un beso en los labios.

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Te amo 

Todos ya estaban en sus respectivas casas, TenTen estaba durmiendo, soñando en la noche con las chicas y el tiempo que estaba con Neji.

El sueño con las chicas era lo que le dijeron que debía hacer, Temari le recomendó que se durmiera en el suelo, así Neji cuando la viera la pondría en la cama, y así lo hizo, cuando abrió los ojos, vio que estaba en la cama, y Neji estaba sentado en una silla con los brazos cruzados durmiendo.

TenTen se acercó a Neji, se le quedó mirando un buen rato, pero decidió despertarle.

**TenTen: **Neji, despierta

**Neji: **Hmp.

**TenTen: **se puede saber que haces durmiendo en la silla ¬¬

**Neji: **Y tu en el suelo ¬¬

**TenTen:** Bueno... esto... no me cambies de tema / !

**Neji:** ¬¬

**TenTen: **Oye... Neji...

**Neji: **He quedado con mi prima... llegaré por la noche...

**TenTen:** Eh? Ah! Vale...

**Neji: **...

Neji se quedó un rato mirándola, pero se levantó de la silla y se fue, TenTen se quedó sentada en la cama, dos solitarias lágrimas pasaron por su mejilla, abrazó fuertemente la almohada.

**TenTen: **Neji... no comprendes que yo también te quiero?

Neji se había dirigido al parque, allí estaba Hinata sentada en el banco.

**Neji: **Que querías? Hinata-sama?

**Hinata:** Ni... Nihao Nejioneesan

**Neji: **...

**Hinata:** Esto... era para hablar de TenTen...

**Neji: **TenTen? Para que?

**Hinata:** TenTen... últimamente está muy triste...

**Neji:** ...

**Hinata:** Que... que paso algo entre vosotros?

**Neji: **Solo confesé lo que sentía por ella...

**Hinata:** ... ya me lo contó... por que no la dejaste hablar?

**Neji: **... se perfectamente que no siente lo mismo...

**Hinata:** No es verdad... yo antes creía lo mismo con Naruto... y fue correspondido... se perfectamente que TenTen siente lo mismo por ti... tu me deseaste suerte con Naruto... y la tuve... ahora me toca deseártelo a ti con TenTen...

**Neji: **... arigatou por darme suerte... pero...

**Hinata: **Tu díselo hoy... y esta vez deja que hable... por favor...

**Neji: **de acuerdo...

**Hinata:**

Neji y Hinata se fueron a dar un paseo mientras hablaban de Naruto y TenTen, cuando se fue anocheciendo, Neji acompañó a su prima a casa, después de dirigió a casa de TenTen, al entrar a la habitación, TenTen se lanzó en el cuello de Neji.

**TenTen: **Por fin llegaste! Me hiciste preocupar!

**Neji: **Perdona...

**TenTen: **Ok

Neji se fue a ponerse el pijama, cuando volvió a entrar a la habitación, vio a TenTen sentada en el suelo de su balcón observando el cielo estrellado, Neji se acercó a ella y se puso de cuclillas para poder estar en frente de ella.

**TenTen:** pasa algo Neji?

**Neji: **...

Neji puso cada mano a cada lado de TenTen y se fue acercando a TenTen hasta que sus labios se juntaron, TenTen cerró los ojos poco a poco y sus manos iban al torso de Neji sujetando su camiseta para tenerle cerca de ella, cuando fueron separándose Neji y TenTen se quedaron mirándose.

**TenTen: **Me vas a escuchar?

**Neji:** ... Si...

**TenTen: **Bien

TenTen se lanzó en el cuello de Neji para abrazarle, se quedó encima de el y junto sus labios con los de el, después al separarse TenTen sonreía feliz y Neji estaba confundido.

**TenTen: **Neji yo también te amo!

**Neji: **Que?

**TenTen:** Neji tu nunca te das cuenta de nada... sería capaz de llevar una camisa que pusiera amo a Neji y tu aún no te enterarías...

**Neji: **...

Neji y TenTen volvieron a juntar sus labios, se fueron a la cama, estaban bien abrazados al uno al otro.

Al día siguiente, los chicos y las chicas reían, ya que Neji y TenTen por fin salían juntos.

Los padres de TenTen y Hiashi estaban allí hablando tan tranquilamente, hasta que TenTen y Neji se acercaron.

**TenTen: **Papa! Mama! No estabais en una misión de un mes!

**Yhung: **Bueno... este jejeje... lo hicimos para que estuvieras a solas con Neji!

**Neji: **Eso es verdad Hiashi ¬¬

**Hiashi:** jejeje si... huyamos!

**Neji y TenTen:** Os vamos a matar!

**Los tres:** Socorro!

Los padres de TenTen y Hiashi se fueron corriendo, pero Neji y TenTen se miraron y se rieron, les estaban muy agradecidos por haberles juntado, así se dieron un beso.

FIN 

Gracias a toda la gente que ha seguido mi fic , espero k leais los otros fics que are cuando tenga tiempo xD, intentare actualizarlas pronto .


End file.
